The last lullaby
by ibelieveinfate
Summary: They say swans know when they're going to die, and they sing a song, the swan song. This is Remus Lupins swan song for his son. One shot. RemusxTonk


**Hi, I know oneshots don't get very many hits, but as long as i get a few then i'll be the happiest girl. I've been reading fic's for a long time and I finally plucked up the courage to write one of my own. Hope it's okay. Please review.  
>Disclaimer: Not mine, all JK Rowlings. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to The Remus Lupins and is called 'Lullaby'<strong>

She stood in the door frame, watching as her beloved husband held the same baby in his arms. Teddy Lupin, the world's cutest baby, was silently watching his father. His tuft of naturally brown hair changing into blonde slightly as his father rocked him back and forth muttering to the little guy the whole time.

Almost as if her sweet little baby knew something was wrong, his lower lip began to quiver as Remus made a move to lay him down.

"Oh sweet baby boy, don't cry. Daddy's here." He murmured not wanting to look away from his son.

Tonks shifted slightly to get a better view of her two favourite men, she was scared this would be the last time she would see them. She knew that she had to go and fight for the Order, but it didn't mean that she didn't know exactly what the dangers were. She knew it would be a strong possibility that one or both of them would die tonight, so she would take this opportunity to imprint this moment into her heart. Just in case.

She watched as Remus moved the tired baby to a more comfortable position and smiled as he started humming.

_Oh my dearest Teddy boy,  
>You showed me never-ending joy, oh boy<br>Close your eyes don't watch the sky  
>Fall asleep to this lullaby, my boy<em>

She loved it when he started to sing, he had such a deep angelic voice. Before the war had begun to loom over them he would often sing quietly around the house, but ever since Harry, Ron and Hermione had set off to do whatever task Dumbledore had set them, their house had become increasingly dark and silent.

_When you wake I will be there_

_To make sure life is more than fair, oh boy  
>You stand as a reminder of<br>The victory of true love, my boy_

Tears sprung to the woman's eyes, she thought back to all the times that he had turned her down and fought with her about their being together, how determined he was for them to stay apart. She remembered the day he proposed, she remembered their wedding, and most of all Tonks remembered his face when he first laid his eyes on Teddy. They both knew that no matter what happened Teddy was going to be loved so much.

_Oh, sleep you well  
>Oh, sleep you well...<em>

Tonks then thought back to the other 'true loves' that her husband could have been talking about. Lily and James Potter gave their lives together, to save their son. Harry was the reason they were alive today. If Remus's old friends were anything, it was the epitome of 'true love' a love so pure, so real nothing could keep them apart. Everyone of the Light has someone or something worth fighting for; Teddy would carry this knowledge no matter what happened.

_Oh my little perfect son  
>Can't understand what you have done for me<br>You showed me what my life was worth  
>Changed every colour with your birth, my boy<br>_

She looked around the room; there were pictures of the small family all over the walls. In each different picture, both she and Remus had massive grins on their face, even though all around them a war was raging. Remus, especially, had been having doubts about the child. He never vocalized it but she could tell. He was majorly scared, terrified down to his bones in fact. She was pretty sure, at one point; he had wanted to run away from it all. That had changed once Teddy was born though.

_From many years from now you'll hear this song  
>No I'm next to you,<br>No I'm never gone,  
>Oh boy<br>_

She couldn't understand why this lullaby sounded so much like goodbye. She needed to know that Remus thought they stood a chance in making it out alive, he was her rock, she needed him to stay positive so she could be positive too.

_You are who I'm fighting for  
>So let them come<br>To our front door_  
><em>I'll stand<em>

She closed her eyes and they began to fill up with tears, she thought of Remus and the pain he must be feeling remembering his best friends all dying by the hands of Dark ones, and how the only link he has to James is putting his life at risk tonight by saving so many others. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his jumper, breathing him in for what could be the last time.

_Oh sleep you well  
>Oh sleep you well<em>

Tonks joined in with Remus as they watched their tiny boy slipping into sleep. He was too young to know what truly was going on, still so innocent.

_Sleep you well my son  
>We'll come home for you<br>When the battles done_

They both kissed the sleeping baby's head before he lay down the baby. Sighing slightly and gathering himself and turned to his wife.

She held onto him tightly, as if her life depended on it, and right then, it really did. Remus pulled her into a deep kiss and without breaking it, apparated away to Hogwarts to fight for Harry, to fight for freedom, to fight for their lives.

She heard the yells echoing already, she turned to her husband, "Ready?"

Solemnly looking her in the eyes, he took hold of her hand and nodded at her.

"I love you, Nymphadora."

"I'll see you when the battles done, my love."


End file.
